It must have been the heat
by Mio-luna589547
Summary: In which, it is hot, and Kyo is thirsty. Slight Kyo/Yuki, but not really.


The Usual disclaimer, "I don't own (INSERT FRANCHISE HERE) but Golly gee, I wish I did

The Usual disclaimer, "I don't own (INSERT FRANCHISE HERE) but golly gee, I wish I did!"

In all truth, Kyo had no clue why he did it. He did know he was thirsty, and that it was 91 degrees outside. And of course, the air conditioners (all four of them) had been broken when a certain rat had thrown him against the windows during a few fights over the past three days. So now Tohru was running around frantically, making sure no one overheated themselves and got a fever, making fans for everyone, and stockpiling ice cubes in the freezer. Shigure was in a state of cracking perversion-laced comments about what the heat could do to people, and how desperate people become when overheated. Indeed, Tohru had snapped the other night at Yuki the other night when he had talked of the heat. "Well, we wouldn't have had this problem if you hadn't thrown Kyo-kun around and broken all the air conditioners!!" She yelled. Her hands clapped over her mouth. "Oh my…did I just snap at you? I'M SO SORRY YUKI-SAN!" She frantically apologized, Ritsu-style, arms flailing with a bag of ice in hand. "Honda-san?" "Y-yes?" "Put down the ice." Tohru looked down. "Oh…" she said, realization dawning over her "OH NO!! THE ICE! THE ICE IS MELTING!!" She then ran off to the kitchen to put away said ice. Tohru then tried to make as much ice as she could, which really wasn't much, since all but two of the ice cube trays had disappeared (except the regular one and the one shaped like little shurikens).

The next day, Tohru had gone out to go shopping and out to a movie with Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Shigure had either gone out to beg some new air conditioners off of the main estate, buy some more, or escape from his poor, poor editor. So Yuki and Kyo were left alone. "When I come home," Shigure had said "I want to have a house that is entirely unblemished. No broken tables, windows or walls. Got it?" They nodded angrily

Yuki and Kyo spent most of the morning avoiding each other. The only times they ever happened to cross each other's paths was when they went to the kitchen to get glasses of ice water, and sometimes just ice to cool them down. Yuki stayed mostly downstairs, reading books, fanning himself, and watching the occasional jargled blurb of television. Kyo stayed on the roof, in the hopes of catching a rare cool breeze. Some of the trees made a small spot of shade, which he lay in. His shirt was off, and soon his pants followed, though he would put them back on if he went inside. It wasn't like anyone could see him up there, so he lay there, in his boxers, under that small spot of shade, waiting for a small breeze to pass by.

It was now 1:00. The sun was high in the sky, and the tree shadows had been tilted so that there was no shade whatsoever. Kyo begrudgingly picked up his shirt and pants, and then climbed down to his room. Said room was not much better. Kyo lay on his bed, as till as he could be, for what felt like an hour (though when he did check his clock, it had only been 15 minutes. A mystery…). Kyo then tried to think of cold things Ice cream… snow… the sea… Hatori… ice… Ice! Ice was perfect! A nice glass of ice water… he quickly jumped up, and put on his clothes, then ran downstairs. As he made his way into the kitchen, he saw Yuki. Breaking the last two ice cubes into a glass full of water. The last two ice cubes. As in "There's none left, Stupid Cat." Yuki took his time with that glass of water. He slowly rose it up to his mouth, and took small sips, thoroughly relishing each little taste of the liquid, as Kyo watched, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Finally, when Yuki was finished with the water, he popped both of the ice cubes, now much smaller, into his mouth. "Damn rat…" He muttered He was hot, and because of that, his temper was even more prone to flare than usual. He had wanted those ice cubes, damn it! All of a sudden, instinct took over. Or was it? All Kyo knew was that is two seconds later, he was across the kitchen, his face on Yuki's, lips on lips, and tongue trying to pry open the others mouth to get access to…what? Ice? Another's tongue? Yuki struggled against him for a few moments, and managed to push him off. "What…the _fuck_… was _**that**_? Stupid Cat! What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled. Kyo stood frozen for a moment or twelve, and then ran out of the kitchen, shooting a "Damn rat! I was thirsty!" before he left the kitchen. As he reached his room, his thoughts started. "What the hell _did_ I do that for, anyway?" Shigure's words at dinner the previous night throbbed an unpleasant mantra through his head. "Well, sometimes, in the heat, or should I say when they're _heated_, people become…shall I say…_desperate_...?" "For what, Shigure-san?" Tohru had naively asked, an innocent smile on her face. Shigure has just smiled back, though there was nothing innocent about his smile. Much as it pained Kyo to admit it, Shigure may have actually been right. "It must have been the heat, 'sall. That's gotta be it." Kyo thought before flopping onto his bed, and falling asleep.


End file.
